


WB

by Dxlilith



Series: Little Sharp Noises [2]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Episode Tag: Welcome Back Dusker, Gen, post-season one, pre-season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: Sarah Fox is back, senior year begins tomorrow, and the rest of her afterlife was ahead of her.
Series: Little Sharp Noises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962898
Kudos: 13





	WB

Summer ends with a cold front which is not unheard of, at least not in Whitechapel. Sarah Fox is back, senior year begins tomorrow, and the rest of her afterlife was ahead of her. She was in high spirit even after Ethan saying he was still looking for a cure. If Sarah were honest, she couldn’t think about a cure or even vengeance against Jesse. She was a vampire. The end. Next chapter. It may not be the best coping mechanism but it’s what Sarah has. 

After jumping down from Ethan’s window, she decides she’d rather walk home. She tells herself that it was her last night before her senior year, why not take it in? She follows the path from Ethan’s backyard into a small wooded area. She would get home sooner this way.

If she were still human, she would have picked the long way because who knew what was lurking in there? Now that she was a full-fledged vampire, chances were she could take on whatever. She smiles to herself at the thought and follows the narrow but neatly packed trail into the fir trees. The air is crisper, cooler, and the moonlight trickles in like starlight through the treetops. It’s almost magical. 

She hums to herself, thinking of what outfit she would wear tomorrow and shoots Erica a text to meet her in the morning so that they could do each other’s makeup. If she was going to be reflectionless for an eternity, _someone_ had to find a way to make sure her cat-eye was flawless. 

Sarah is about halfway through when she hears a familiar voice singing. She turns left and heads off the path into a thicket of low hanging branches. She wasn’t naturally curious but if the voice was who she thought it sounded like, she was curious as to what they were doing.

She comes to a clearing but is unable to go any further as an invisible force stops her. She tries to find where it begins but can only make out the tiniest of light refractions. Ahead of the barrier sits a lone figure. Or rather, _hovers_. Their legs are crossed and arms are out, with an effervescent green light swirling around them. Now that she was close enough she could understand the words to the song and realized it wasn’t actually a song at all but more a melodic chant.

“ _Air arise,_

_Fi_ _re aflame,_

_Water awash,_

_Earth abound,_

_Spirit astound,_

_Grant to me the power acquired._ ”

The striped sweater and wild mop of brown hair all but confirm it's Benny Weir. He’s facing away from her so Sarah debates whether she should make her presence known or not. On the one hand, it was just Benny. On the other, he had a literal barrier set up.

“ _Golems_ _desobillusio_!” Benny’s voice bellows, causing Sarah to take a step back if only from being caught off guard. The ground begins to shake. Harder and harder until Sarah feels herself losing balance. 

“Ow!” She cries out as a particularly sharp rock nicks the back of her ankle. That’s when she notices that along with the earthquake, loose pebbles and stones are rolling along and gathering together as they head for Benny. 

Benny, who is now standing, simply watches as the pile of rocks grows before him. It starts to form a humanoid shape. Two legs, a torso, and two arms, complete with hands. Before Sarah can even blink, there’s a fully formed stone man.

“Woah...” Sarah whispers. 

Benny let’s out a loud whoop, fist pumping the air. In his excitement he turns and finally notices Sarah staring at him. She wonders if she’s just imagining the frown that forms for only a second before he’s smiling back at her.

“Hey Sarah, check out my new pal.” Benny throws his thumb back as he approaches her.

“He’s a cute rock monster.”

“Golem.” Benny happily corrects her. “I’ve been practicing this spell for a while and this is my first successful attempt.” Just as those words leave his mouth, there’s a rumbling noise and the golem dismembers itself, turning back into a massive pile of rocks. Benny doesn't look back but meets Sarah's eyes. “He fell apart, didn’t he?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome.” He deadpans.

“But you got the spell right this time and it worked! Now you just gotta work on...stamina? Is that a thing with magic?”

“Yeah actually." Benny turns to look at his pile of debris. "The strength of the spell is determined by the caster. I was super focused on the summoning part, didn’t think about the longevity.” He turns back to her. “Anywho, you’re back?”

“Yeah, I’m back.”

“Cool.” Benny nods. “Out for a bite?”

“Are you offering?” Sarah flashes her fangs.

“Nope. Not at all. Just being nosey, nosey Benny.” Benny takes a step back from Sarah who only laughs.

“ _Kidding_. I just got back from Ethan’s and now I’m heading home.”

“Oh. Cool. Bet he was stoked to see you.”

“Yeah and hey, it’s good seeing you too Benny.”

“Me? Ha.” Benny preens, over gesticulating his arms to feign humility. Sarah rolls her eyes but laughs. This was probably the longest conversation between the two that didn't involve fighting the baddie of the week or Ethan as a sort of buffer.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Benny waves his hand in a large arc in front of himself. There’s a fizzling noise and the soft sounds of crystals shattering. “The barrier helps contains any stray magic.”

“I was wondering what that was about. You’re really going for this whole wizard thing huh?”

“Yeah, well y’know...someone’s gotta protect Ethan when you’re not around.” Benny chuckles but there’s something about how he says it that bristles Sarah. It may the strange look in his eyes, eyes that Sarah had not before noticed were so bright and green.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure he’s the one that always figures out how to save you.”

“That’s what I let the kid believe.”

“Ah.” Sarah tries not to roll her eyes into the back of her undead skull. “Well I’m gonna go home now so...”

"Yeah me too. See ya at school?"

"See ya at school." Sarah gives him a short wave and turns back to find the path. She feels her phone vibrate and pulls it from out her jacket pocket. She doesn’t catch the strange look on Benny’s face or the random sparks of magic that leap from his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> some of these will be shorter than others, nice and digestible.


End file.
